Camptothecin-(CPT), {4-(S)-4-ethyl-4-hydroxy-1-H-pyrano},[3,4,6,7]-indolizino-(1,2b) quinoline-3,14 (4H,12H) dione} which is of the chemical structural formula (FIG. 1) belongs to a group of anticancer agents with unique mechanism of action of interfering eukaryotic DNA.CPT and minor camptothecinoids have been obtained in high percentage from Indian tree Nothapodytes foetida {Govindachari, T. R. Phytochemistry 11 3529, (1972)} and Japanese species of Nothapodytes obscura, N. obtusifolia, N. piltosporsides, N. tomentosa and N. collina {Zhang X I and Bao Juchen et al CN. 1, 045 266 (CI Co7D39 261 12 Sep. 1990, C: A. 114 1647607v 1991)}. Other sources of camptothecinoids are Ophiorhiza mungos Linn (Tafur et al. Llyodia 39.261 1976) O. plumila (Katajimia M. et. al. Tenner YuKi Kagobotsi Toronkai Yoshishu 26 493 1997) Eryatamia heyneana wall (Gunsekra S. P. et. al. J. Nat. Prod. 42. 475 1979) and Merriliodendeon megacarpus Helms (Arisawa M, et al. Planta. med. 430 404 1981).
Nothapodytes foetida (syn; Mappia foetida) commonly called “Kalagur” is a small tree distributed in western peninsula from Konkan southward i.e. Nilgiris, Anamalis, Pullneys, North Kanara and Konkan ghats. The anticancer agent isolated from this plant displays an unique mechanism of action as it inhibits intra-nuclear enzyme topoisomerase-I, that is required for swivelling and relaxation of DNA during molecular events such as replication and transcription involved in DNA replication.
Clinical trials of several molecules of this class of compound are in progress in different countries such as Irinotecan (CPT-11) and Topotecan (TPT) have been approved for the treatment of metastatic colorectal cancer and refractory ovarian cancer respectively and their clinical pharmacology have been thoroughly discussed in recent review {Plumbo. M. et al. J. Chromatogr. B, 764 (2001) 121}. New potent and water soluble derivatives have been synthesised and are also now in clinical studies. It was established from SAR studies that functionalization at position 7, 9, 10 and even 11 is compatible with increased activity as shown by 9-amino-20-(S)-camptothecin (9-AC), CPT-11, TPT, N-desmetyl-TPT and other amino containing moieties “Exatecan” (DX-8951) (Mitsui, I. et. al, Jpn. J. Cancer Res 86 (1995) 776). Second generation potent drug candidates at the preclinical stage are more active than CPT like lurtotecan (GG211 or G-1147211) piperazinyl derivative with five or six-member ring at position 10 and 11 which exhibits anti-leukaemia and anti-tumour activity (Takimoto. C. H. et al, Biochim. Biophys. Acta, 1400(1998) 107).
The renewable wild source of Nothapodytes foetida has experienced a colossal depletion due to rapidly disturbed and altered eco-system. The germination of Nothapodyte's seeds is tedious due to compressed dormancy.
Even though CPT has shown remarkable promise as an anti-tumor agent, unfortunately at the present time the supplies of CPT are inadequate when compared to its projected demand. Thus it is essential to understand how, where and when CPT is biosynthesised in the plants and factor that affect its biosynthesis. As it is well known that many factors influence the production of bioactive molecules which not only include various environmental factors such as temperature and moisture level, but the genetic background of the tree itself: Also plants are commonly hosts to a multitude of microbes including parasites, symbionts, endophytes, epiphytes and mycorrhizal fungi. These organisms may also influence the production of secondary plant metabolites such as phytoalexins whose presence can be triggered by elicitors from microbes. Such microbes may also be capable of production of secondary molecules similar to those produced by the plants.
There are other reasons that prompted the present inventors to devise an “in-vitro” system of CPT production. The system can utilises precursors of CPT, an optimised environment and appropriate plant parts where it is synthesised. The results will be an “in-vitro” system for CPT from the most productive aerial tissue portions of indigenous Nothapodytes. 
However such “in-vitro” synthesis has many limitations. The source of CPT production from the wild sources either from Chinese Camptotheca accuminata or Nothapodytes foetida is relatively difficult to meet the demand of the parent compound CPT in view of therapeutic applications in anticancer therapy. Presently isolation from the plant sources or synthesis of camptothecinoids involves multi-step procedure and will be uneconomic.
It is therefore, the objective of the present inventors to investigate, identify and isolate a novel organism for the production of CPT. It is also an object of the present invention to use this microbial source and utilise the fermentation and biotechnology capabilities as a novel mode of preparation of such molecules.
In order to meet the gap between demand and supply of these resources and reduce the greater reliance on wild resources, it is not possible to wait for natural regeneration of vegetative biomass. Therefore attempts have been made to find alternative source in shortest possible time for production camptothecinoids.